Voices
by qt-angel
Summary: Voices, they're everywhere, some everyone can hear, others just you can [Finished]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Voices

Summary: Voices, they're everywhere, some everyone can hear, others just you can.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the SVU character.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

His hands were shaking. They glistened a crimson red in the dusk sunlight. He dropped the bloody knife onto the steps. The voices were somewhat quieter now, no longer screaming instruction, commanding him to destroy the devil. He collapsed onto the concrete. By now his whole body was shaking. He curled up into a ball.

"He made me, I swear! I didn't do anything, I promise, I mean… I didn't, I didn't" He muttered, rambling to himself, staring at the knife, "I didn't, you have to believe me... He made me…I didn't, I didn't…"

III

Olivia was on her way home. It was the perfect evening; the sky was streaked with colours, pink, orange and purple. She heard someone say something. Stopping in her tracks, she turned and spotted the man curled up. She walked towards him.

"Excuse me, Mr…" She said gently tapping him on the shoulder.

"I didn't do it, I swear, he made me, he made me. I didn't… I DIDN'T!" He screamed jumping to his feet, picking up the knife so suddenly that Olivia jumped back a few metres to avoid getting hurt. He was shaking violently, waving the knife carelessly around. It forced Olivia to draw out her gun.

"Put down the knife." She said trying to keep calm, eyeing at the blood on his hands.

"I didn't, I didn't, I didn't!" He kept saying.

"Put down the knife Sir." She said once again.

"No, no, no!" The voices were back, telling him to stab the lady. 'It was the devil, stab her,' they said louder and louder. "NO, NO, NO!" The words managed to slip out of his mouth. He twisted his hand around, and stabbed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:  
What do you think?


	2. Chapter 2 Before

Title: Voices

Summary: Voices, they're everywhere, some everyone can hear, others just you can.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the SVU character.

Author's note:

Wow! Okay… more? Well I've granted your wishes but this isn't that good. Like Claire said, this was something I did for school, and then I just altered it a few sentences, to make SVU involved. So I really don't know where this story's going. Oh well, here it goes!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Twelve hours earlier_

It was cold. The sun had just risen and the morning fog still covered the ground like a thick white blanket. He dug his hand into a garbage can, pulling out scrunched up paper, half eaten sandwiches and chocolate bars, etc. His hands were shaking slightly as he rambled on, to himself.

"He wants everything, the devil, that's his nature, he want that… plus and minis four and everything else… He is the one who doesn't know anything, it is he and no one else… multiple by twenty-nine equals…"

He rolled his wrist around, his hand sliding through a rotten, squashy banana, gum and a variety of other wastes. He then tipped the garbage can upside down and kicked the can away.

III

"You've got to be joking me!" Elliot groaned.

"Well we don't have a choice; we haven't gotten anything on him. His lawyer's going to get him out in no time!" said Novak in a professional manner.

"Casey, can't you do anything?" Olivia's eye's pleaded, "He raped her!"

Novak looked at Olivia, "I'll charge him for burglary, but nothing else. You find me more evidence and I'll see what I can do."

III

He walked down the street, swinging like a metronome, like a drunken man strolling home. He looked around. Everyone was looking at him, as if he was the freak. He could see it in everyone's face. The word 'freak' was written all over. His eyes darted around. Why? Why? Why was everyone looking at him? He wanted it to stop, the whole world just freeze like a picture. Unable to move, in time, unable to see him. But no, it wasn't like that.

He wasn't the only one that morning to feel the word 'freak' penetrate his skin. Caitlyn Flinnders was on the other side of the city. She was scared. Everyone looked at her, like they all knew, they all say it was her fault, she should have fought back. She was weak and a piece of dirt. But she told herself again and again, the police have him; they promised he would be locked up for what he did. What he did. She felt tears swell up under her eyelids. Blinking them away, she stared blankly at the ground, keeping an eye for anyone or thing in front of her. She was shivering, her hands so sweaty, she found it hard to get a grip of anything. She wiped her hand on her jacket, hoping the sweat would go away.

She stopped at a coffee stall on the side of the road. She needed her morning coffee and this was the only stall in the city, which she knew of, that was served by a woman. Grabbing the warm cup, she paid the lady and walked off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's note:

Okay, it's short, shitty and stupid! Oh and not every SVU related. –Sigh- By the way, the main thing with this story, is to get into the head of the victim/s, and 'him', (I know I haven't been so successful!) More reviews, the more likely I'll continue! **Or** if you guys say its stupid then I'll stop! Full stop! So review please!


	3. Chapter 3 Still Before

Title: Voices

Summary: Voices, they're everywhere, some everyone can hear, others just you can.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the SVU characters.

Author's note:  
Well here's the next chapter, I hope you like it!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

_Two that afternoon_

Olivia pushed open the door and stormed into the office.

"What was that?"

Casey looked up. She tried to avoid Olivia's eyes.

"He wasn't charged."

"But he was there, we have witnesses! EVERYTHING!" Olivia fired back angrily.

"Olivia, the law is filled with loop holes and in this case, he fell through." Casey said, still avoiding Olivia's brown eyes.

"But, you weren't there to catch him!" Olivia said in a cold voice and walked out the room.

III

He turned the corner. It was bright. His eyes hurt. He shielded his eyes with his filthy hands. It was the devil; the devil was trying to blind him. Making him weak. Creeping back around the corner, into the shade, he squinted. He sat down next to the wall, staring at the street in front of him. He was going to wait, wait until the devil stopped using his powers to weaken him, make him defenceless.

Everyone seemed to shine and glisten as they hurried around, rushing up and down the street. Cars and buses shone and twinkled. He stared, glad that he wasn't under the power of the devil like everything else.

He sat there, waiting patiently for the bright light to disappear. It happened every day. At night the devil would use a different method to try and weaken him. But for now, he was safe.

He stared, his focus changed and shifted. Things became blurry. He blinked to clear the image. It was, once again, one of the devil's techniques, to blind him, to weaken him. He spotted a black ant crawling up the wall. It was so small, small enough to be hidden, to move around without being noticed, the perfect spy.

"You see me, read my mind, and soon you wouldn't." he whispered on to the ant, as it crawled up, "Ah… No you don't… You don't run away, not from me, you'll never get back to your master alive… no… no… no…"

A voice was now whispering into his head, "Kill it… kill it… kill it…" it repeated in it's monotone voice, like a hypnotist, steady and repetitive. He lifted his finger to about a centimetre above the ant as it kept crawling up and across the wall. Then his fingertip touched the wall. He lifted it and there on the tip of his finger, a pile of broken black shells. He stared, touching it gently.

"Look what you did, look, he wasn't a spy. You didn't kill the spy. The spy's still out there. It's your entire fault; you killed a poor innocent little creature. Yes, you. You killed it!" Another voice was telling him.

He started shaking, still staring dumbly at his fingertip.

"No, it wasn't my fault. It It's not my fault! Stop this, please." He begged, placing his hands on his head.

III

It was about five when Caitlyn emerged from her office building. She had handed over her resignation. She couldn't do it anymore. After the attack, everything she loved doing, she hated. It was like she had lost interest in life, as a whole, and it was all her fault! If she hadn't been so foolish, so weak, he wouldn't have… Tears surfaced her eyelids. She tried to blink them away, but it was useless. Tears just kept coming, forming under her eyelids and then pouring out. She wiped them away with her sleeve.

She always walked past the 16th precinct on her way home, so she decided to drop by and see if they got that bastard charged. Maybe it might help her get over what had happened.

III

He stared at the street. The light had dimmed a little but still shone, reflected from the cars and buses. He moved back an inch every time the light shone his way. The voices were still there, they had softened a bit, whispering to each other. At least now he could think clearly.

A group of people past the alleyway, they all seemed to glow, but tagging behind them, with her head down, was a lady. She didn't seem to glow the same way as the people before her did.

He stared at her, tilting his head. She was different, but he couldn't pin-point where and how.

The voices stopped whispering among each other, but instead grew louder and louder. 'That's him, that's the devil, kill him, that lady, free her from the devil, he will do bad things to her,' the voices yelled at him, 'pick up the knife, do it! If you don't kill him, he will kill you. ' He placed his multi-coloured hands on his ears; he wanted these voices to stop, stop yelling at him, threatening him to do things. What if she was innocent, like the ant? He didn't want to risk it.

However, his body seemed to do something else. Like he was possessed. His hand felt around till it got a grasp of a knife that lay behind him among the garbage cans. He gripped it and placed it in his pocket. He slowly turned the corner. Why was he doing this? This would make him weak; make the devil change him into one of them. He kept in the shadows as much as possible and followed the lady. She turned a corner into a quieter street. He followed, and it wasn't long before he was just behind her. He turned around. No one was following them. As they passed a back alleyway, he dragged her in. She screamed. He started shaking but still had a tight grip on the back of her shirt.

She struggled, trying to escape. He threw her against the wall. She slide down, blood oozing out of her hair. He took out the knife from his pocket and gripped it with both hands and he raised it above his head. Leaning forward, his hands followed through. Again and again, the knife broke the skin and into the body. Droplets of blood dripped from the knife.

'Keep going… Keep going…" the voices told him, "Keep going… Keep going…"

"No! No! No! Stop! Please, don't do this to me!" he said as his hands just moved like a machine, up, down, up and down.

Finally the voices stopped telling him to keep going. He stopped and stared. His eyes widened and he froze. The lady was now soaked from head to toe in blood. His hands were covered with it. This wasn't right. He was scared. He opened his mouth so say something, but nothing came out. All he could do was run.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note:  
I hope that made sense and you all know how this is relates to the first chapter. So PLEASE review! Next chapter's probably going to be the last chapter, and mainly be about SVU.


	4. Chapter 4 After

Title: Voices

Summary: Voices, they're everywhere, some everyone can hear, others just you can.

Disclaimers: I don't own any of the SVU characters.

Author's note:

Okay, this is the last chapter. Hope you enjoy, thanks to Eric for proof-reading this for me!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Olivia stared at the body, now lying at her feet. Blood streamed down the concrete, like fine squiggly lines, toward her. She still had her gun up, pointing at the body. Her face twisted, in disgust. He had stabbed himself. But why? Why would he do that?

"Liv, there you are," Olivia turned around; her gun was still pointing at the body, trembling slightly. How did this look?

Elliot was running towards her. He stopped, "What's going on?"

He glanced at the body. Blood seeped out of the victim's forehead.

Olivia opened her mouth to talk. Nothing came out. She tried again. "I…I don't know," she said, looking back at the body.

III

"Olivia, it wasn't your fault," George said calmly.

A week had gone by. The detectives had moved onto another case, another victim, another prep, but something about this one shook Olivia down to the core. She was stumped.

"I should have done something. I just stood there. I didn't attempt to take the knife off him, maybe if I did…"

"He would have still killed himself, if it wasn't then, it could be now, or a few weeks time."

"We didn't even get a chance to tell Caitlyn that her rapist wasn't put away. She didn't know the truth. We promised her!"

"Olivia, you have to stop blaming yourself for what happened. You just walked in at the wrong time and saw him kill himself."

Olivia nodded reluctantly. She leaned back onto the couch, her arms folded. "He just kept saying I didn't, I didn't… waving the knife around. Why did he stab himself in the head?"

George looked down. "We can never be sure why, but I believe because he wanted the voices to stop in his head. When he stabbed Caitlyn, she fell quiet and he thought that if he stabbed himself in the head, the voices would stop, crease and quiet down."

"Well, it worked," she said with a slight touch of sarcasm in her voice.

"Liv…"

"I know, I know. It wasn't my fault. I should stop blaming myself," Olivia stood up and head for the door.

She stopped, "Thanks."

George smiled, "No problem."

She turned around and headed out. She went to her desk, grabbed the pile of folders on top of her desk and walked out. She wanted to take the day off.

Elliot's eyebrow rose, but didn't say anything as Olivia left.

(The end)

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Author's Note:

Okay, not the best end. Please review, Thanks to everyone who has reviewed!


End file.
